


Knowing when to Stop [on hold]

by BastilleWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Forced Bonding, Multiple Universes Colliding, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be rewritten some day.</p><p>As the only Time Lady left in the entire galaxy, the Doctor has nothing left to do but save other life forms, to make sure they don't go through the same pain she endured. When she visits an old friend, things do not go as expected and she gets stuck with a man she surprisingly has a lot in common with.<br/>They both don't know when to stop. </p><p>{ I do not own Doctor Who, Marvel or any of their characters. I do however, own this story }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Loki..." Frigga starts as her son walks up to the throne. "Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" The prince responds. "Please, don't make this worse," she pleads. "Define worse," Loki says. "Enough," Odin says from his seat, "I will speak to the prisoner alone." Frigga gives her son one more look, before obeying the king and leaving the room. Loki takes a few more steps towards him, and clangs the chains on his ankles together when he stops. He laughs, "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." "Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asks, "Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death." "I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as a benevolent god," Loki replies innocently, "just like you." "We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." "It would take 5000 years," Loki comments. "All this because Loki desires a throne..." Odin sighs. "It is my birth right!" "Your birth right was to die! As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock," Odin snaps, "if I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them," Loki replies. "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon," Odin says, making Loki's heart drop. The guards pull his chains back, but before they can take him, he says, "And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oath king while I rot in chains?" "Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done, he will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will-"

Odin gets cut off by a wheezing sound coming from behind one of the pillars of the room. "Actually, I think I just thought of a better punishment for you," Odin tells Loki with a smirk. With a creak, they hear a door open and close. From behind the pillar, a lady appears. She smiles and claps her hands together as she walks towards the throne. "I never thought I'd see you again, Doctor," Odin beams, getting from his seat and bowing his head to the mysterious woman. The so called 'Doctor' bows as well, as Odin speaks, "tell me, my lady, with what problem have you come to me this time?"

The woman sighs, before pacing up and down in exasperation. "Why do we talk out loud... when we know we're alone? Conjecture: because we know we're not. Everyone has had that same dream once in their lifetime. When you think you hear something, turn on the light next to your bed and sit up straight... And something grabs your leg. Why does everyone have that dream? Another thing, there a re perfect hunters, there is perfect defense, but why is there no such thing as perfect hiding?" She tells. Odin laughs, "do you seriously think that there are creatures like that?" "Well, of course!" The Doctor replies excited, "there always is that feeling when the hairs on the back of your neck stand, but what if there actually was something breathing behind you?"

Odin rubs his eyes tiredly. "Doctor, if I answer your questions, you will owe me a debt. This is a very serious matter," he says. She narrows her eyes. "What kind of debt?" "You'll find that out after I help you," the king replies. She sighs, "fine. I don't have the patience to go wait for a creature to show up that doesn't want to show up. Now tell me." Odin smiles. "Yes, there are such creatures." The Doctor makes a hand gesture in victory. "But if you try to find them, they won't hide anymore. And they won't be all to friendly either," he tells her. She nods, "now what about that debt, you say?"

"You will take my son with you on your journeys," he beams. She chuckles a little awkwardly. "Eh, y-your son? I actually prefer to travel alone and I don't think Thor would-" "My other son," Odin interrupts, "and it would be wiser if you didn't travel alone. Heimdall told me about the... _incident_ on Mars." "I was just trying to help, you have to understand-" "I know, but it's too dangerous. I cannot let something like that happen again. You know the rules of time, my lady, better than anyone so you must realize the consequences. My son will travel with you, whether you like it or not. It'll do good for the both of you." Odin says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki's P.O.V.**

"I didn't know you had another son," the Doctor says, "but are you sure you want me to do this? I can't promise his safety, and you know that." Odin nods, "I'm very sure. Loki does not realize he isn't any greater than other creatures. In some ways, we're all the same. He has to see that." I clench my fists. If only he knew. "I hope you'll at least try to keep him safe," the king says. The woman nods sincerely.

"I'd rather be stuck in a dungeon than be stuck with this mortal," I sneer as the guards unchain me. "Mortal?" The Doctor laughs, "I'm pretty sure I'm not a mortal, unless the Cybermen figured out a way..." I raise my brows unimpressed. This woman is clearly insane. Odin can't possibly be serious about this. "You don't get any saying in this, Loki," Odin snaps, "and neither do you, Doctor. I trust you to make Loki see the universe as it truly is, beautiful." The Doctor sighs, "fine. But don't touch my TARDIS." "Your what?" I ask in utter confusion. "My TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space," she replies, as I follow her around the pillar she appeared from earlier.

"You seriously don't expect me to get in _that_ with _you_ , do you?" I ask. "Of course! Now get in," she says. I try to open the door, but it doesn't budge. "You're supposed to push," she adds. "It literally says 'pull to open'. It's either locked or stuck," I say, rolling my eyes. The Doctor steps forward and pushes the door open. She smirks while I glare daggers at her, before I step inside the small blue box.

Only, the small blue box wasn't as small as he expected it to be. "It's..." I start, not knowing how to describe it. "Bigger on the inside," you finish in unison. "Yep, I get that a lot," she explains, walking up the metal stairs to the control panel, with me following.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" She asks innocently, "I know Odin can be quite difficult, but he's still your father. You'd have at least some sentimentality over him." I shake my head. "He's not my real father." She nods in understanding, as she steps over to the blue door to close it. Before she does, she peeks her head out. "Alright, we're leaving! And say hi to Thor for me!"

She pulls a lever, causing the wheezing noise to start again and the TARDIS to rumble and shake. I grasp the metal railing for support after I stumbled against it. After a few seconds, it's quiet again, the only sound coming from the bleeping dashboard. "So, where do you wanna go?" The Doctor asks. "How are we supposed to move in this thing? And what just happened?! I demand you tell me!" I sneer. She looks at me for a moment, before taking place in one of the seats attached to the railing. "Alright, listen up. I don't follow commands. And certainly not with that tone of yours. When you ask me something, it's the common courtesy to add _please_. Not ' _I demand you tell me_ ' and don't start yelling at me for no reason. We're stuck together for Odin knows how long, so I at least hope we can be civil towards each other, otherwise we're getting no where," she snaps.

I sigh in annoyance. "Fine. _Please_ ," I say, making her smile. "See? That wasn't so hard! And as for your questions..." She opens the doors.

I slowly step towards the sight in awe. The blue box floats between the stars in the bright galaxy. Beautiful colors surround them, like in a painting. "But how..." I start, unable to believe my own eyes. "A gravity field around the TARDIS. It's like a bubble," she explains. She grabs my hand and pulls me forward. "What are you doing?!" I snap, trying to pull away from her grasp, but she doesn't let go. "Come on, trust me," she says. This oddly warm feeling starts bubble in my stomach. I've only just met this woman, and yet she seems so... familiar. I stop my attempts to free myself, and step with her _into space_. As she uses one hand not to float away from the blue box, she holds mine with the other as I look around, amazed.

"How did we get here?" I finally ask. "The TARDIS is a time machine. I can travel anywhere in time and space with him," she explains. "Anywhere?" I repeat. "Well, you can't cross your own time stream. Or cross dimensions. Or change a huge event in time. It's pretty complicated." I chuckle, as she pulls me back in the box with her.

"So, where would you like to go? We have the entire galaxy in front of us," she says, still holding my hand. For some reason, I don't mind. It's a comforting feeling. "I don't know," I reply. She laughs, "yeah, I get that a lot too." She lets go of me and runs back to the panels, pulling levers, pressing buttons and twirling around the place as she does so. The machine starts to wheeze again as it travels to a new realm. "How about..." she starts, "Earth! Midgard, Terra, whatever you want to call it! Odin says you think you're better than others and I have to make you realize that you're not. Why not start with one of the most interesting creatures in the universe? Humans! Let's get to the 40s!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not such a long chapter, but the next one will be quite exciting. Maybe you'll meet two soldiers *wink* if you know what I mean *wink*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Chapter 3

**{ 1943, your P.O.V. }**

You step out of the TARDIS with a smile plastered on your face. It's snowing in Brooklyn, a thick layer covering all of the streets. You step out in your blue dress, blending in with the 40s look. "Do I really have to wear this?" Loki sighs, as he steps into the snow after you. "Of course! You look dashing," you wink at him. He's wearing a white dress shirt, a tie, suspenders, covered by a fancy suit and a green scarf. You grab his hand and drag him with you towards a public bar. "I don't feel like being surrounded with pesky little mortals. Can't we just fly somewhere exciting?!" He says. "Nope. I might have if you had asked me nicely and didn't use the words 'pesky mortals'. The 1940's are amazing! You just have to see it like I see it," you tell him.

Stepping inside the bar, the warmth, music and laughter spreads over you. A man is playing on the piano with a cheerful tone, as a group of soldiers are singing along, while spilling beer everywhere. The whole room seems to be filled with off-duty troops, accompanied by a few ladies. You grab Loki's hand and pull him to an empty table. You signal the bartender for a pair of drinks, as you sit down on your seat. "See? This isn't all too bad! Just a bunch of people enjoying themselves!" You smile. "If enjoying themselves means getting drunk from only such a little percentage of alcohol and peeking under women's skirts, I would not call it that," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. You rub your eyes tiredly as the bartender places your drinks on the table.

"That'll be 60 cents ma'am," the young employee tells you. Loki smirks when he realizes you don't have any money, noticing as your eyes widen a little. You quickly grab a card from your purse, and show it to him. He gasps, "oh, I'm so sorry my lady! I-I'll leave you to it then!" He quickly walks away. "What just happened?" Loki asks. You show him the card. "It's like an identity card. Only it shows something different to every person I show it to. This man-" you look at the card, "thought I was Marilyn Monroe." You chuckle.

A few soldiers walk up to your table. "Hello there, ma'am," one of them greets. He has orange hair, a mustache and he's wearing a bowler hat. He has the face of a true military, but a nice one it is though. "Would you mind us joining you and your friend? The other seats are already taken," he continues, with a friendly and bright smile. "Oh, of course!" You reply, before Loki can snap at them. "Timothy Dugan, but everyone calls me Dum Dum Dugan," the man says, reaching out for your hand and placing a kiss on top of it. "Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Loki," you reply, blushing a little as Loki rolls his eyes, fortunately unnoticed by the group of men. "Those are strange names," Dum Dum comments, "I'm guessing you two lovebirds aren't from here?" "Oh no! A-And we're not together," you chuckle. "Well lucky me," Dugan beams, making you laugh.

It appeared to become a fun night. Even for Loki, to your surprise. He was speaking with a soldier who had a heavy French accent, about a couple of books they were both interested in. You talked to Dugan about basically everything. His time in the army, your travels (you tell him only of the travels on this world, of course) and even what you'd like to accomplish in life.

At one point, you clanged all of your glasses together, cheering and laughing in your nearly drunk states. Even though you're not drunk. What someone would expect to be whiskey in your glass, actually appeared to be just water. You hate alcohol. You once got a bottle of expensive wine from a wealthy king, and spit it out immediately after you had tasted it. The king wasn't very happy about that one.

"Cap! Join us!" Dugan yells towards the other side of the room, where two figures are sitting at the bar with their backs turned towards you. "These people are such fun!" You laugh at Dugan's compliment as he throws an arm around your shoulder. You watch the two men walk over to you, causing you to gasp in surprise. As they sit, Dugan asks you, "what's wrong?" "T-That's..." you point your finger excitedly towards the men. They chuckle in response. "Yeah hi, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you," he says, waving his hand a little awkwardly. "Well, these are the Doctor and Loki," Dugan tells him, "they're not from around." Steve and Bucky nod in understanding. "I'm Bucky," he greets, kissing your hand like Dugan did, wiggling his eyebrows a little while he's at it, making you blush.

But then you realize. The Winter Soldier. The Avengers. The battle of New York. Loki was the one who caused it. That's why Odin locked him up. Steve will remember Loki in the future now. "Uh- excuse us for a moment!" You act like nothing is going on, as you pull Loki around a corner while the men keep chattering. "What is it?" The Asgardian asks. "Did Steve remember you when you attacked earth?" You whisper. Loki furrows his brows, "no. But he did have a strange look in his eyes when he 'met' me." You sigh in relief. Either Steve hadn't recognized Loki, or the ice he had been stuck in for 70 years had messed with his memories a little. "Good," you comment, before leading him back to the merry group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. David Bowie. You will be missed. I watched his clip from Lazarus and it instantly made sense. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> \- EK

**Author's Note:**

> This work will update slowly but surely. I still have a lot of other fan-fictions to finish, so I hope you can be patient with me. Thank you <3
> 
> \- EK


End file.
